Gone But Not Forgotten
by WarehouseChick
Summary: Claude! CLAUDIA!"A young man rushed to a limp and cold body lying on a concert floor. Miles from her home,Covered in blood, lots of blood her blood ...First story please be kind. Update: re-doing first 3 CHAPTERS ...Now complete
1. Chapter 1

"Claudia! Claudia! CLAUDIA!"A young man rushed to a limp and cold body lying on a concert floor far away from her home surrounded with blood lots of blood her blood "Claudia hey come on please, please breath Claudia" his voice filled with pain, sadness, hopelessness tears dripping on to her shoulder one after the other "You, you lost me once but I came back you made me come back so you can come back please Claudia breath" His voice cracking and failing. She wasn't meant to be here for god's sake. But they took her, kidnaped her from the B&B, her home just to see him break.

They broke in; in the middle of the night, no one was home, apart from Claudia and Leena how didn't make plans . A wiz –tech and an B&B owner vs. a mob of drug dealers and thieves. It wasn't even fair they never stood a chance, they'd tried to fight back, they really did, but it was all in vain.

When the rest of the team got back from their trips, Pete Had gone to see his mom and sister, Myka who went home to see her family, Artie who when on a romantic holiday with Vanessa. And Steve who went to his sisters grave to put a fresh white rose into the blue glass vase, he made for her when he was ten before seeing his mother.

They came home to find the destruction, the door smashed of its frame, the first floor windows missing, the sofas on fire which was quickly spreading through the old B&B, pictures broken torn, memories going up in flames.

"NO, NO CLAUDIA, LEENA!" Pete rushed in to the burning building dropping his belongings in a pile by the cars "PETE" screamed Myka who was being held back by a distraught Artie and an anxious Steve. Steve turned to look at Myka who pulled Steve's arm back. "Pete's been in there for too long, I know that and you know that, I need to go in, please Myka. Let me help your partner. Myka let me go".

Myka let him go but before he reached the completely a light B&B two shadows reached the door coughing and spluttering. The shadows turned in to body's Pete's and Leena's body's. _Where's Claudia_

"Pete where's Claudia" no reply, Pete carried on walking with the panicked Leena. "Pete WHERES CLAUDIA!" he shouted this time to the group "PETE please where's Claudia" Pete turned to Steve with a small tear rolling down his blackened face onto his soot covered shirt "I couldn't find her. I couldn't find her, I looked Steve, I looked" his world started to crash down around him a cry escaped his lips before he fell to his knees "Claudia".


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve, listen to me okay, Leena said she was taken. We can find her, bring her home" he was still kneeling. Silent tears still falling as Myka tried to get him to stand, he didn't move not even to let the fire crew past. Pete was also trying to get through to the silent Leena. "Leena is there anything you can remember did they say anything, Have any tattoos, scars anything, Hey auras Leena, did you see there auras". Leena looked in to Pete before she closing her eyes.

"We'd just finished watching a film when there was a loud band, Next thing they just burst through the door and started to wreck the place. We just ran Pete. That's when they started to shout. "_Claudia come out come out were ever you are we won't hurt you yet_" over and over .After a while they went quiet, I'd though they had left so I went to check on Claudia and then it happened. So fast, they came charging up the stairs they grab me before I could get to Claudia and tell her to lock herself in her room. They tied and gag me I couldn't fight back they were too strong , that's when the youngest of the three men, kicked her door down she put up a fight .I could hear grunting and murmurs coming from the man and the smashing of the lamps ,then the windows, then silence, I got so scared , though the silence only stayed for a couple of minutes , I didn't know what had happened but he dragged her out of the room tied up and gaged like me ,he had a bloody nose and a large gash on his forehead she looked unhurt, that's all I can remember Pete ,before everything went black. Pete there Auras was full of anger they aren't gentile, kind people Pete they will kill her. What have I done" He hugged the now crying Leena. "Leena you tried your best, they were just too strong, they knew what they were after. How is that your fault?" he said when she calm down "Pete I gave them are address. There called the Crimsons" Pete sighed it wasn't her fault they do live in a B&B. Well used to.

Myka came over and tapped Pete on his shoulder "he's just like, Claudia was,when we found Steve. I can't get him to move, he's just sitting there. I think, he thinks she's dead…..Pete what are we going to do?" Pete looked in to the directions of the kneeling agent "Leena says Claudia was taken by a group called the Crimsons, she said they asked for a room" Myka turned too "So they want us to find them. Why? And what for?" Myka looked at the B&B which was still burning. "I have an idea, Pete you take Artie and Leena to the warehouse, tell them to wait for us there, after you have done that will meet up I don't know where yet" she patted Leena arms as a sign of sympathy,Myka tried again to get through to the younger agent while Pete looked on "Steve. Claudia was taken by a group you may know, we need you to tell us if you do, where they might hang out at or where they would take her. Steve where would the Crimsons go, Steve please help us. Save Claudia"

The memories flashed back the crimsons a family of crime, the mother convicted of stealing and selling children on the black market. There only daughter killed by a gang at the aged of 17 the two brothers 28 and 26 convicted of killing over twenty people between them, aged from 16 to 89, the father, the main man the leader the boss, he had contacts which included assassins, drug lords and dirty cops. The last time he heard of them, they was in New York when they got caught up worst shooting of New York's history, of course it was covered up. To be Gangs fighting for drugs.

They would never travel far with Claudia. They'll be somewhere close so they can get what they want fast and can easily get rid of their lose ends, maybe a closed down building, or train station nobody will look there. So where's the closest shutdown building in Univille. "There at the town hall" he whispered in to his hands while wiping away the tears. "There at the town hall" he repeated louder. This time the group heard him. "what Univille town hall?" Pete asked turning around to face him. "Yes they won't go far they never do, until they get what they want" he replied getting up and walking to the car. "Well what do they want" asked Myka "Me. they want me because I stopped one of the largest drug shipment from reaching the shores of New York. I didn't get the credit as I was a rookie. But I cost them billions. And they know that ,they always have .Now they want revenge"

"Steve you can't just give yourself up, they'll kill you" said Myka .Steve stopped to pick up the car keys that were lying in the gravel and sore the key ring which Claudia had made in to a light, since Artie kept on miss placing them in the dark. He smiled at the memory and sighed before answering. "well it's better than letting them kill Claudia"

With that he climbed in to the car and drove to the town hall 3 times over the speed limit .When reached the centre of Univille, he came face to face with the Crimsons. Carlos Crimson and his two sons Wesley and Arthur Crimson, both wearing white suits with a black shirt underneath but eldest son Wesley had fresh wet red smudges on his right sleeve…. _blood_

"Hello Steven" spoke Carlos a 50 year old man with grey hair and an over grown stomach. "CARLOS where is she, where's my partner" spoke a provoked Steve. "Let's just say Claudia's gone to see her mommy and Daddy" he followed that by lighting a cigar, them turning and walking back in to the abandon town hall to sit in his chair. "I'm going to get her back Carlos wherever you like it or not" declared Steve.

Carlos stopped, "Tell me this…. Agent Steve Jinks…. can you bring back the dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tell me this ….Agent Steve Jinks….can you bring back the dead?"_

"Carlos listen… you got what you wanted, now let Claudia go she doesn't even know who you are" spoke Steve while standing in the door way. "As my father said agent Steve Jinks can you bring back the dead", Wesley spoke while passing through into the main hall. "Where are my manners ,Steve can you come in as your letting out the heat .Wesley get a new suit you have red paint on your sleeve and Arthur can you see if are guest down stairs is still breathing" Steve entered the hall which to his surprise look nothing what an abandoned hall should look like it had a big oak desk in the middle on top of a red carpet with two black chairs on the side nearest to Steve on the right there stood a painting on a canvas a red _rose the red paint on Wesley sleeve so it wasn't blood_

"So Steven, how've you been?" Spoke the older man "its Steve don't play games Carlos you have me. There's no need to hurt anyone." Steve replied, "well that's where you are wrong Agent Steve Jinks .I am only just staring …first I take away your partner Claudia which I have ...Ooh then Peter yes as he's the strongest and it will break Myka plus they won't see it coming ….then Leena as she's weak and won't fight back …Myka she won't see it coming blaming herself for the deaths of Claudia, Pete and Leena …and then poor Arthur to heartbroken to care …..Then that leaves you Steve. What will you do, Steve, will you move, take revenge."

"you forgot one person .Higher than you higher than my boss and higher than your dirty cops .So Carlos what are you going to do, are you going to run." hatred ran out through his voice leaving a very pale Carlos Crimson .

"She goes by the name of Mrs Frederic"

…Back at the warehouse…

"Myka …..No no, Myka listen you can't do that ….yes I want her back of course I do …listen I want her back , I want her to be safe Steve too…fine ,fine I'll do it, meet you there in 10 minutes, I hope you know what you are doing Myka …I won't be late ….see you in a few ….Myka please be careful "Pete closed his phone before turning to Artie and Leena "well, Pete " said Leena "I got to go and help out .Leena look after Artie .I'll be back soon with Claudia and Steve" Pete said before beginning to grab his gun before heading out the door

"They'll be fine Artie" spoke Leena picking up her cup of tea.

….Back with Steve and the Caslon's…..

Steve was now holding a sweaty Carlos at gun point "d-drop the gun Agent Jinks y-you want to end it all. I have two sons Steve, they will want revenge." Steve stood back still holding his gun up, "I'm getting Claudia then going if you're still here when I come back, I will hunt you down and put you in a place where no one can hear you shout ,that is after Mrs Frederic has finished with you. " Arthur returned from the basement looking very pale

"Father I'm sorry …..It's Claudia … Claudia …well she's gone … she attacked me and... Now I can't find her I looked everywhere I swear."

Steve pushed past the father and sons _come on Claudia where are you?_. He reached the bottom of the stairs when the basement a door came in to view the door was slightly open he pulled out his gun and entered the small room to find a chair with three legs "Claudia?" was the last thing he said before he felt something hard strike his head.

"Steve what the hell "


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those that reviewed and for the help that you gave me :P xx

Im really sorry for the long wait family and school and a bad case of writers block got me and a small case of Must-watch-all-of-Xena this is the final chapter it's a longish chapter for me. I hope its good i had to re-write it a bunch of times maybe 5 times but its 5:41 am and i have to be up at 10 so I stuck with this :P

Oh and if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me and i will change them :) X when i have slept i will edit the other chapters to make it more readable (so bare with me)

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>"Steve what the hell "<em>

"Jinksy, oh gee, come on dude wake up" Claudia spoke while slapping Steve's face. Steve groaned before opening his eyes to meet brown ones, "Claude what you hit me with" her face fell "That's what you're most bothered about what I hit you with… Gee some friend you are" she spoke getting up holding out her hand. "That's not what I meant "Steve spoke while taking her hand in his "I'm just messing with you Jinksy."

"So Jinksy. How are we getting out of here?" Claudia asked. "We could sneak past them. And slip out the front door" he suggested. "How about you two stay for a little while longer" Spoke Wesley at the door startling the two agents. "Well that's just great, we'd love to stay but dinners soon so… goodbye… Wesley, nice meeting you , let's go Jinksy " spoke Claudia shaking Wesley hand before heading out the door. Leaving a stunned Steve and a stunned Wesley "Not too fast" Wesley spoke putting a hand on her shoulder "_one day that will work ,one day_" she muttered to herself "upstairs now, both of you " he spoke pushing them out of the basement and up the stairs to the main hall

….With Pete and Myka…..

"So you know what you have to do, no matter what's going on in there you do it. Promise me Pete you'd stay out and do your part" spoke Myka, worry gripping her voice "I don't see why I can't –"Myka interrupted Pete "PROMISE ME PETE. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Claudia or Steve" Pete stepped towards Myka pulling her into a hug "Hey , I promise, I'll stay out and do my part, You're not alone, Remember you have me, Claude, Artie , Steve and Leena , So promise me you won't do anything stupid, if you do I could have an small accident with coke and your books , so be careful" She let out a small laugh "I promise…you ready"

"Yep"

….Back with Steve and the Crimson's …

"So nice of you to join us again" Spoke Carlos lighting up a new cigar "I must say Miss Donovan, you are smart. For your age, I must say I wish my boys had your brains. And Steven nice try at scaring me, but it didn't work; you just made your death a lot more painful" He stood, before leaning down to the agents who sat on the sofa, before whispering in to Steve's ear "_you're going to watch me kill your friend"_

Before Steve could get his hand round Carlos's neck, the lights went out and the door flew open "What the HELL is going on, Wesley GET THE GUNS" Carlos shouted as Wesley was hit with a blue light , he watched as his son fell slumped to the floor. Before the blue flash of light headed straight for him, sending him to floor like his son. "Okay Pete you can turn the lights back on… yea there're fine… Claudia, Steve you two all right" Myka spoke before being engulfed by Claudia "Yea Myks you know us" Claudia spoke letting Myka go "were fine Myka, Thanks for coming" Steve spoke looking round at the Crimsons on the floor _something's not right._

"Let's get out of here the place , gives me the creeps and you Claude, need shower, you smell, bad" laughed Myka while slinging her arm round the redhead shoulders

"I don't think so" Spoke a man coming out the shadows "nobody leaves or Steve dies" Arthur warned gun raised at Steve "It's over Arthur, you lost, put the gun down, just let us go an-"Steve was interrupted "NO STEVE, it's not over I still have a gun pointed at you, STOP MOVING Myka is it ,I think that's your name, anyway stay where you are or someone will get shot, and it won't be me" Arthur spoke gun lingering on all three of them stopping Myka in her tracks.

"Dude just let us go, You can still win , let us go and you win" Pleaded Claudia as the gun still lingered on all three of them "I'm sorry , But you see I can't let you go BECAUSE Your friend Myka hasn't listened " He rested his head on his shoulder before smiling.

Steve watch how time seemed to slow down as the lights went off once more stunning all four of them, the flash of blue from Myka's teslar, The sound out a gun shot and the sound of two bodies hitting the floor, one after the other . Steve stood in silence not wanting to know who fell , For all he knew it could have been him , It wasn't , as the lights slowly can back on reviling Myka standing ,teslar slowly failing out of her grip ,Her face looking at where Claudia Stood, eyes wide open full of horror and blame. Steve slowly turned his head.

"Claude, CLAUDIA!" he rushed to her side, all he sore was blood lots of blood her blood , he found finally found his voice "Myka Call and ambulance, MYKA please" fear gripped his voice, he brushed some hair off her forehead before applying pressure on to her wound. "Steve, she's gone, just look at her, I'm too late again" spoke Myka who clutched the Phone as she knelt down next to him holding her hand tears slipping off her face "No, Myka this is Claudia, She never gives up, I won't let her"

"Claudia hey come on please, please breath Claudia don't give up" his voice filled with pain, sadness, tears dripping on to her chest one after the other "come on Claude"

"You lost me once but I came back you made me come back so you can come back please Claudia breath" His voice cracking and failing. "Steve, Stop she's lost too much blood, Steve please stop, please" Myka spoke pulling him slowly from Claudia. He struggled "get off me, she's not gone, she's not please, One more please, one more try" she let him go and left to greet the ambulance as it pulled up outside.

"If you leave me Claude, I'd never forgive you" and with that he punched her chest. Making Claudia gasp of air "Hey." He spoke softly looking directly in to her brown eyes, tears spilling down his face as he let the paramedics finally get her.

…... 3 weeks later…..

It was the day of the funeral, and Steve wasn't looking forward to it, "you need help there" a voice came from the door "No I'm fine Myka, really" he spoke facing her she was wearing a long black dress and he was wearing a black suit . Yep he really hates funerals "it's okay Steve. You know it wasn't your fault." She spoke looking straight at him. "Myka, I said I'm fine, stop worrying please it not about me today is it" He spoke passing her as he headed down to meet Pete , Artie and Leena "Where Claude?" he asked "She's already there" Pete replied " let's go .Out now all of you were late, Go" shouted Artie pushing them all out in to the cars.

"Hey"

"Hey to you to Jinksy thought you were going to miss it"

"I wish I could"

"Hey its Mrs F's grandson, so show some respect, she's family too Jinksy "

"Yea distant family Ow, Stop, Stop ow okay I take it back, Claudia, I take it back"

"Good now sing".

The End


End file.
